sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Czarne oprawki niebieskookiej/cz1-13
Leżę znudzona na kanapie głową do dołu, nogi wystają za oparcie, ręce położyłam na brzuchu, okulary zsunęły się na dół, no tak, grawitacja. Patrzę w dal beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Nie mam motywacji aby cokolwiek robić. Chyba dopada mnie chandra, w sumie nie dziwie się, bo popadłam w rutynę, codziennie to samo. Pobudka, narzekanie na osobę, która wymyśliła budzik, prysznic,śniadanie, szkoła, dom, obiad, odrabianie lekcji, kolacja, gapienie się w telewizję, przed pójściem spać na internet i potem zaczynanie wszystkiego od nowa. Zauważyłam zbliżające się nogi mamy, podniosłam wzrok wyżej i zobaczyłam jej przepraszającą minę, już wiem jak będzie przebiegała nasza rozmowa. - Lena - Jak dawno nie słyszałam swojego imienia. Każdy nawet nauczyciele mówią do mnie Enka albo Ena - Przed chwilą dostałam telefon od swojej sekretarki, że za dwa dni będę musiała jechać w delegację, która miała się odbyć za jakieś dwa tygodnie. Nie mogę zabrać ciebie ze sobą bo - dobrze znam ciąg dalszy i dokończyłam za mamę- mam szkołę i co ja tam będę robiła. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie przepraszająco. I poszła w stronę kuchni. Mama i jej firma, którą założyła miesiąc po naszej przeprowadzce. Nie sądziłam, że stanie się jedną z najlepszych firm w mieście, no cóż wszystko może się zdarzyć. Tato za granicą, wraca do nas raz w miesiącu i zostaje na tydzień. Wyjechał jakieś trzy dni temu. A więc za dwa wyjeżdża, chata wolna i zrobię imprezę ale jaki jest dzień dzisiaj? Kojarzę już, wtorek w czwartek już jej nie będzie. No to biba odbędzie się w sobotę. I już jestem podekscytowana na samą myśl o niej. Wstałam z kanapy z małymi trudnościami i z mroczkami przed oczami poszłam do swojego pokoju na górze. Spojrzałam na zegarek, który wskazywał dwudziestą pierwszą, przeniosłam wzrok na laptopa przejrzę komixxy, demotywatory i może inne stronki. Jak już skończyłam zalogowałam się na fejsa, po jakimś czasie zaczęły zamykać mi się oczy i musiałam pójść już spać. Obudziło mnie dzwonienie budzika, wstałam z wielkim ociąganiem i poszłam pod prysznic. Szampon do włosów zaczyna się kończyć, kupię go w piątek wieczorem razem z piwem i prowiantem na imprę. Skończyłam się myć i zaczęłam się zawijać szorstkim ręcznikiem. Ponoć takie są lepsze, ale ja wolę miękkie. Wróciłam do pokoju i ubrałam się w niebieskie rurki, luźną, czarną koszulę z nietoperzowym krojem, na stopy nałożyłam czarne trampki i zawróciłam do łazienki wysuszyć włosy. Znowu byłam w pokoju, zauważyłam niebieski kapelusz, który doskonale dopełniał się do mojego dzisiejszego stroju bez najmniejszego wahania nałożyłam go i spojrzałam w lustro. Ucieszyłam się, bo dawno nie byłam w tak idealnie dopasowanym stroju. Oczy mam niebieskie jak u alaskana i czarne oprawki okularów tylko włosy mogłyby być czarne lub niebieskie ale niestety są brązowe i mogłyby być trochę dłuższe bo sięgają mi do połowy łokcia, no nic przeżyję. Spakowałam książki i zeszłam na dół do kuchni zrobić sobie jakieś płatki na śniadanie. Mama już w pracy wróci pewnie po południu. Zjadłam i cała w skowronkach poszłam do Amorisa. Pierwszą osobą jaką spotkałam był Kastiel o dziwo był w humorze bez wahania podeszłam do niego. - Siema w sobotę robię imprezę. Jesteś zaproszony. - Siema Enka co za zaszczyt mnie spotkał, jestem zaproszony na twoją imprezę. Będzie jakieś piwo? - Zapytał zaciekawiony. - Co to za melanżyk bez piwa -Odparłam z uśmiechem. - Racja. Tylko nie wiem czy ci sprzedadzą. - Niby czemu? - Bo nie masz osiemnastu lat i nie wyglądasz na pełnoletnią. - To na ile wyglądam?-zapytałam zaciekawiona. Popatrzył na mnie uważnie i po jakimś czasie odparł - Na szesnaście-siedemnaście. - Nie znasz moich sposobów - odparłam i uśmiechnęłam się tajemniczo. - Z chęcią bym to zobaczył. O której się zaczyna? - O dwudziestej pierwszej jak chcesz to zaproś swoich znajomych. Dobra lecę zaprosić innych - Odparłam i poszłam do klubu ogrodników zaprosić Violettę. Siedzi na ławce i rysuje coś w teczce, z którą nigdy się nie roztaje. Zagadałam do niej. - Cześć Violetta. - O cześć Enka. - W sobotę robię imprezę zaczyna się o dwudziestej pierwszej. Chcę widzieć cię na niej. - No nie wiem. - Violetto nie bądź taka nieśmiała - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej pokrzepiająco. - Dobrze będę na niej w każdym bądź razie postaram się - Także się do mnie uśmiechnęła. Z tej radości uścisnęłam. - Do zobaczenia idę powiadomić innych. - Pa. Zapraszanie każdego po kolei będzie męczące, już wiem, myślałam że zapaliła się nade mną żarówka, powiadomię Peggy a znając ją pewnie cała szkoła będzie wiedziała o tej imprezie. Na korytarzu spotkałam Rozalię. - Jak idealnie dopasowałaś strój nawet oczy się zgadzają-powiedziała na powitanie. - Wiem też się cieszę z tego powodu. Słuchaj w sobotę urządzam imprezę i jesteś zaproszona. - Pewnie, że będę. Nie odpuszczę ci i jutro musimy się wybrać na zakupy, żeby kupić coś na imprezę. - Nie musisz długo mnie namawiać bo przyda mi się coś nowego. - No to postanowione jutro o siedemnastej w parku. - Postanowione. Jak chcesz to zaproś Leo i innych znajomych ja muszę lecieć i zaprosić innych. Muszę jak najszybciej zaprosić Peggy. Poszukam ją w sali A. Co za szczęście w klasie oprócz Peggy była Irys, Kim i Melania - Cześć dziewczyny w sobotę robię imprezę o dwudziestej pierwszej naturalnie wszystkie jesteście zaproszone. - Nie martw się mała będę na pewno-powiedziała Kim. - Muszę być, to będzie artykuł na pierwszej stronie gazetki-ucieszyła się Peggy. - Myślę, że znajdę czas i będę na niej - odparła mi Melania. - Na pewno zobaczysz mnie na niej i przy okazji ładnie dziś wyglądasz- zapewniła i pochwaliła mój strój Irys. - Dziękuję Irys. Zaproście innych znajomych jeśli mogłybyście, ja muszę teraz znaleźć chłopaków i ich powiadomić. Pa - Masz to jak w banku- rzuciła w moim kierunku Peggy. - Oby to nie Amber Gold- odparłam z wielkim uśmiechem. Chyba nigdy nie byłam w tak świetnym humorze co jest dziwne, bo jestem w szkole. Dobra znając Nataniela pewnie będzie w pokoju gospodarzy, po czym skierowałam swoje kroki do pokoju i zajrzałam. - A jak wiedziałam że tu będziesz-powiedziałam wesoła do niego. Uśmiechnął się. - Chyba nigdy nie widziałem ciebie w tak świetnym humorze. - Zważając na to, że jesteśmy w szkole to w pełni się z tobą zgadzam. W sobotę urządzam imprezę chcę zobaczyć ciebie na niej. Rozpocznie się ona o dwudziestej pierwszej. - Zobaczę czy się wyrobię. - Masz jakieś plany? - No jadę do babci z całą rodziną i o dwudziestej będziemy wracać. - Daleko ona mieszka? - Nawet. - Dobra ja lecę. - Cześć. Został jeszcze Armin, Alexy, Kentin i Lysander. Zobaczę może są w sali B. W sali są tylko bliźniaki. Z wielką wesołością podeszłam do nich. Armin spojrzał na mnie przestraszony. - Jezu co się stało z Enki? - Podmienili cię kosmici? - spytał podejrzliwie Alexy - Nawet gdyby to ci i tak nie powie no bo jaki szanowany się kosmita zdradzi swoją obecność, weź się zastanów Alexy - mówił Armin pukając się jednocześnie w czoło. Zaczęłam się z nich śmiać. - Przestańcie już bo nie mogę wytrzymać- mówiłam w przerwach między śmiechem. - Zwracam honor, podmienili ją kosmici - powiedział Armin po czym wskoczył Alexowi w ramiona jak Scooby-Doo dla Kudłatego jak się bał. Alexy pobiegł tak z bratem w ramionach na koniec klasy. Nie mogłam już stać na nogach musiałam usiąść i trzymać się za brzuch i jednocześnie ocierać oczy z łez bo nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam płakać. Za jakieś dwie minuty słyszę Alexego. Z zaciekawieniem zaczęłam im się przyglądać. - Złaź, przytyłeś. - Nie ja się jej boje. - Nie dajesz mi innego wyboru - najnormalniej w świecie puścił go i Armin runął w dół. - Ała w domu ci się odwdzięczę jeszcze zobaczysz - zabrzmiało groźnie. Nie wytrzymaliśmy i zaczęliśmy się śmiać do rozpuku. Trwało to dobre pięć minut i powiedziałam do nich. - W sobotę o dwudziestej pierwszej jest impreza u mnie i idziecie na nią. - Oki namówiłaś mnie- powiedzieli jednocześnie przez co znowu się śmialiśmy. - Eh, niestety muszę już lecieć ,a zapomniałabym zaproście innych, jeśli możecie oczywiście. - Spoko-zapewnił mnie Armin. Wyszłam z sali i od razu spotkałam Kentina. - O Ena hej co słychać? - Hej przed chwilą miałam niezłą bekę z bliźniakami. W sobotę robię imprezę i masz na niej być bo jak nie to zobaczysz-zagroziłam mu z uśmiechem. - Jak się uśmiechasz to nie jesteś groźna. - No wiem ale masz być. - O której się zaczyna? - Dwudziesta pierwsza. - Dobra to będę. - Fajnie muszę lecieć. - Do zobaczyska. Został tylko Lysander czy inni przyjdą miałam gdzieś ważne, żeby oni przyszli. Gdybym była Lysandrem o gdzie bym poszła? Spróbuję na klatce. Jestem coraz lepsza od razu go spotkałam siedział na schodach i coś pisał w notatniku. - Cześć sorki jeśli ci przerywam ale w sobo... - Poczekaj chwile bo się zaraz zgubię- wciął się nie podnosząc głowy, napisał kilka słów i spojrzał na mnie - Już skończyłem, możesz dokończyć? - Spoko. W sobotę robię imprezkę będziesz? - Jasne, o której przyjść? - O dwudziestej pierwszej. I mógłbyś zaprosić innych znajomych? - Nie ma problemu. - Dzięki muszę lecieć. Super wszyscy się zgodzili. Spojrzałam na zegarek za pięć minut mam lekcje. Idę w kierunku swojej szafki zostawić inne książki, gdy natykam się na Amber. No fajnie czego ona znowu chce? - Słyszałam, że w sobotę robisz imprezę. Szybko się rozeszła wieść o moim melanżyku. - No i? - Czekam na zaproszenie. - Nie doczekasz się bo nie jesteś zaproszona. Zostawiłam ją i kontynuowałam swoją wędrówkę do szafki na przy sali A. Schowałam książki i jak tylko skończyłam rozbrzmiał dzwonek obwieszczający koniec przerwy. Pierwszą mam fizę, udałam się do sali B. Cały czas próbowałam się skupić, ale moje myśli bezwiednie wędrowały w stronę nadchodzącej imprezy. O cholera o dwudziestej drugiej zaczyna się cisza nocna, będę musiała powiadomić sąsiadów o melanżu. Ale będzie przypał gdy zjawi się policja, w sumie kto wie może urządzę taką bibę jak LMFO w teledysku Sorry for party rocking. Wracaj na ziemię i nudną fizę. Spojrzałam na zegarek wiszący nad drzwiami zostało jeszcze piętnaście minut. O ja biedna, nieszczęśliwa nauczyciel wywołał mnie do tablicy. Nic nie umiem z tego tematu. Idę jak na ścięcie, powolnym krokiem, aby lekcja zeszła szybciej. Stoję przy niej i gapię się na zadania moich poprzedników i czuję się jakby to była lekcja chińskiego. Przyznaję się bez bicia, że nie wiem jak rozwiązać zadanie. Belfer pokręcił głową i odesłał mnie do ławki. Rzuciłam wzrokiem na zegarek, jeszcze dziesięć minut. Z nudów przetarłam okulary, wzięłam je pod światło, chyba pogorszyłam sprawę bo zostały smugi. Powtórzyłam czynności, no już lepiej. Usłyszałam dzwonek i wszyscy jak na zawołanie w ciągu pół minuty ulotnili się z klasy nie pozwalając zadać pracy domowej. Uśmiechnęłam mimo woli stary trik, który nadal działa. Na korytarzu ponownie spotkałam Rozalię i byłyśmy już nie rozłączne do końca lekcji. Na dziedzińcu pożegnałyśmy i każde poszłyśmy w inną stronę. Weszłam do domu od progu krzyknęłam - Ma? Jesteś?. Odpowiedziała mi cisza, postanowiłam poszukać jej. Salon nie ma, kuchnia brak, jej gabinet ani widu ani słychu, poszam do jej sypialni na górze, jest pakuje się. - Cześć kochanie, jak w szkole? - Cześć normalnie, pakujesz się na jutro? - Tak, wieczorem będę musiała już ruszać w drogę. Zostawiam ci kartę, na której masz 3 tysiące jak byś chciała urządzić imprezę. - Skąd wiedziałaś?-zapytałam zaskoczona - Nie masz już trzynastu lat. A po za tym widzę jak się nudzisz. - Dobra jesteś. Nie narozrabiam-uśmiechnęłam się - No ja myślę. - To co gdzie dzisiaj idziemy? Zawsze jak gdzieś wyjeżdżasz to spędzamy ze sobą cały wieczór. - Myślałam nad kinem. - Na jaki film? - Nie wiem coś się wybierze. - Oki ja jestem już gotowa a ty? - Jak skończę to pójdziemy. - Dobra poczekam w salonie. Zeszłam na dół, rozwaliłam się na kanapie, włączyłam telewizję i przełączyłam na MTV Rock. Muszę omówić szczegóły zakupów z Rozą. hej, o której idziemy jutro na zakupy? odpowiedziała mi po dwóch minutach a kiedy kończysz lekcje? o 14 naskrobałam szybko to o 14.30 spotkamy się w parku ok? mi pasuje ;) do jutra za jakieś dziesięć minut i zeszła mama. - To co idziemy? - trzymała już kluczyki od samochodu. - Idziemy - wstałam z kanapy i poszłam za mamą do drzwi. Zamknęłam dom na klucz i wsiadłam do samochodu. - Po filmie możemy pochodzić po centrum. - Jutro idę z Rozalią na zakupy nie chciałabym popsuć sobie niespodzianki. - Szkoda, to może na pizze? - powiedziała to po czym poczułam jak zrobiłam się głodna. - Możemy - od razu włączyłam radio nie wyobrażam sobie jazdy bez muzyki. Piętnaście minut później byłyśmy u celu. Mama zaparkowała i udaliśmy się do środka. - Jaki film będziemy oglądać? - Wolverin? - To idę kupić bilety, chcesz popcorn? - Nie, bo potem nie zmieszczę pizzy - mam kupiła już bilety i poszłyśmy oglądać. Ogólnie film był fajny. - I co o nim sądzisz? - Podobał mi się. - Masz pomysł gdzie możemy zjeść dobrą pizze? - U grubego benka. - Gdzie to jest? - Dwie ulice dalej, nie ma sensu jechać samochodem, przejdziemy się. - Dobra, prowadź. - A kiedy dostanę samochód, bo prawo jazdy już mam. - Nie wiem może za miesiąc kupimy a jaki chcesz? - Garbusa. - Ale to małe. - Wiem, to tutaj - wskazałam na szyld pizzeri. - Co zamawiamy? - Mam ochotę na Hawajską a ty? - Nie wiem ale chyba wezmę pieczarkową. - To daj mi kasę ja zamówię a ty zajmiesz stolik. - Masz - wręczyła mi stuzłotowy banknot i podeszła do wolnego stolika. Stanęłam w niewielkiej kolejce, która szybko się przesuwała, nadeszła moja kolej. Obsługiwał mnie młody chłopak, któremu uśmiech nie zchodził z twarzy. - Dzień Dobry poproszę jedną Hawajską i jedną Pieczarkową do tego dwie cole. - Pizze mają być małe, średnie czy duże? - Średnie - odparłam z namysłem - A cole? - Też. - Dobrze, poproszę czterdzieści złoty. - Proszę - podałam mu stuzłotowy banknot. Wydał mi resztę i podał dwie cole. Poszłam do stolika podałam mamie picie i resztę. Wzięła wdech i chciała coś powiedzieć ale przerwał jej dzwonek własnego telefonu. - Przepraszam, muszę odebrać, to z pracy - rzuciła i odebrała telefon. Nie zwróciłam uwagi na jej rozmowę, tylko zaczęłam się przyglądać innym ludziom w pizzerii. Usłyszałam znajomy głos, tylko nie wiedziałam jeszcze do kogo należy. - Siema co słychać? - Chyba się zakochałem - ten głos rozpoznaje, należy do tego chłopaka, który mnie obsługiwał. - Ty się zakochujesz w każdej dziewczynie, która to tym razem? - Ta w kapeluszu - dyskretnie rozejrzałam się po lokalu i dopiero teraz skumałam, że o mnie chodzi, żeby nie poznali, iż im się przysłuchuje to nalałam sobie coli do szklanki. - Baranie, to moja koleżanka ze szkoły, Ena możesz przyjść? - teraz poznałam, to Kastiel. Odwróciłam się zaskoczona. - Kastiel? - Nie duch święty - mruknął poirytowany - Chodź tu. - Idę - podeszłam do niego - Co jest? - Chciałbym cię przedstawić mojemu kumplowi. - Jako? - Jako koleżankę ze szkoły, a co myślałaś? - zapytał i uśmiechną się zawadiacko. - Znajoma z osiedla na przykład, niby co sobie wyobrażałeś? - Że za moją dziewczynę. - Ha ha ha chciałbyś. U Kastiel dowcip ci się wyostrzył - zaśmiałam się, opierając o ladę. - Pff chyba ty, ja nie ale on tak - i wskazał na chłopaka za ladą, który miał ochotę zabić go wzrokiem. - Nie za szybko trochę? Nie byliśmy na żadnej randce nawet nie wiem jak się nazywasz - powiedziałam do chłopaka uśmiechając się. Kastiel miał otwarte oczy do granic możliwości - zaraz ci oczy wypadną - rzuciłam do Kastiela. Otrząsnął się, ale nadal był zdziwiony. - Jestem Thomas - przedstawił mi się - Lena ale wolę gdy mówią do mnie Ena albo Enka - przyjrzałam się chłopakowi, ma zielone oczy, czarne włosy, pełne usta jak ja. Jest całkiem przystojny. - Miło mi - kątem oka zauważyłam, że przynieśli już pizze. - Przepraszam ale przynieśli już pizze i idę ją zjeść - i szłam powoli do stolika. - Czekaj, pomogę ci - powiedział Kastiel. - Jak tam sobie chcesz - odpowiedziałam mu - Cześć Thomas. - Do zobaczenia, smacznego- pożegnał się. - Dzięki. - Ma fatalny gust jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny - powiedział do mnie Kastiel w drodze do stolika. - Ale zaraz dostaniesz - obruszyłam się. Wybuchnął śmiechem. Usiadł koło mnie i przedstawiłam go mamie. - Mamo to jest Kastiel. - Miło mi - odpowiedziała i zaczęła jeść pizze. - Dzielimy się na pół - powiedziałam do niego. - Jeśli ci starczy - uśmiechnął się do mnie - Grozisz mi? - też się uśmiechnęłam. Zjadłam jeden kawałek swojej pizzy i popiłam colą, chciałam ją odłożyć ale Kastiel był szybszy, zabrał mi ją z ręki i zaczął pić - Zostaw mi trochę. - No dobra - powiedział obrażonym tonem i postawił ją na stolik. Razem z Kastielem skończyliśmy jeść i nadal byliśmy głodni. - Już więcej nie zmieszczę - oznajmiła nam mama - chce ktoś ostatni kawałek? Nie obśliniony - Ja chcę - odpowiedzieliśmy razem. - A więc wojna - rzuciłam do niego. - Wojna - zgodził się. Pierwsza chwyciłam pizzę i już miałam ją jeść, ale Kastiel rzucił się z zębami na nią. I w taki sposób nie miałam 3/4 kawałka, żeby nie ryzykować, że zje mi resztę sama ją dokończyłam. - Myślałam, że odgryziesz mi palce - powiedziałam do niego jak skończyłam. - Następnym razem możesz nie mieć tyle szczęścia. - To będzie następny raz? - Zobaczymy. - Wybaczcie ale za pół godziny będę musiała już jechać - powiedziała smutnym głosem mama. - Kastiel będę, leciała miło było, do zobaczenia jutro w szkole. - Do jutra. Wyszłam z pizzerii razem z mamą i poszliśmy do samochodu. Po drodze mama nie wytrzymała i powiedziała: - Wyglądaliście jak para. - Co? Wcale nie. - Tak. Westchnęłam i nie rozmawialiśmy już przez całą drogę. W domu mama wzięła walizkę i pożegnałyśmy się. ~Następnego dnia~ Czternasta dwadzieścia czas iść do parku, poczekać na Rozalię. Weszłam do parku i zobaczyłam zbliżającą się Rozę w oddali. - Gotowa? - zapytałam - Jasne. To co, najpierw centrum handlowe potem butik Leo? - Jestem za - uśmiechnęłam się. Pięć minut później byliśmy na miejscu. Weszłyśmy do jakiegoś pierwszego lepszego sklepu i od razu rzuciły mi się czarne spodenki w zielone gwiazdki. - Roza patrz są idealne. - Faktycznie fajne. - Idę przymierzyć. - Dobra ja w tym czasie obczaję resztę sklepu. Pochwyciłam spodenki i udałam się do przymierzalni, nałożyłam je. Świetnie się w nich czuje i wyglądam a nogi jak szczupło w nich wyglądają. Nałożyłam swoje ubranie po czym wyszłam z przymierzalni i powiedziałam do Rozalii: - Biorę je, nie ma takiej opcji, żeby zostały w sklepie. - Cieszę, że znalazłaś coś sobie ja niestety nie. - Martw się jest jeszcze dużo sklepów. Idziesz ze mną czy poczekasz na zewnątrz? - Poczekam. - Zaraz wrócę - po tych słowach poszłam za nie zapłacić i wróciłam do Rozy. - Idziemy do Reserved? - Popatrzę sobie kapeluszy i może znajdę jakąś bluzkę. - No to w drogę. Weszłyśmy do Reserved i od razu byłam przy kapeluszach. W oko wpadł mi czarny kapelusz z czarno-białą wstążką przy rondzie, bez zastanowienia kupiłam go i wróciłam do Rozalii. - Już coś masz? - Szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnęło. - Nie mogę się zdecydować, bluzka czy sukienka? - Zdecydowanie kiecka. - Znam taki fajny sklep z sukienkami. Chodź - pociągnęła mnie za sobą, zatrzymała się pod sklepem, który widzę pierwszy raz w życiu - Jesteśmy na miejscu. - Patrz jaka piękna - wskazałam na sukienkę z cienkimi ramiączkami, obcisłym topem, który miał czarną koronkę na niebieskim tle pod topem jest przyszyta pięciocentymetrowa tasiemka, pod którą były falbanki - Będzie idealna. - Masz rację, biorę ją. - Przymierzysz? - Nie, wiem jaki noszę rozmiar. - Ok jak chcesz, ja poczekam na zewnątrz - wyszłam i po chwili dołączyła do mnie Rozalia - Potrzebuje jeszcze jakieś wystrzałowej bluzki i będę gotowa na imprezę. - Jesteś bardzo wybredna? - Zależy. Przez następną godzinę chodziliśmy po sklepach i nie znalazłam niczego fajnego. - Okrążyłyśmy całe centrum, nigdy nie robiłam zakupów z tak wybredną osobą - narzekała na mnie Rozalia. - W butiku Leo na pewno coś znajdę. - Mam nadzieje. Poszłyśmy do butiku ja zaczęłam przeglądać bluzkę a Roza gadała z Leo. Po jakimś czasie znalazłam i krzyknęłam do Rozalii: - Roza, cud się stał znalazłam - Nareszcie. Pokaż mi ją - pokazałam jej czarną bluzkę ze złotymi nadrukami. Koszulka była z odkrytymi ramionami - Twój rozmiar bierz ją. - Dobra - podeszłam do lady - Cześć Leo. - Cześć Ena - przywitał się ze mną - Pięćdziesiąt złoty. - W sobotę urządzam imprezę będziesz? - pytając się go podałam mu banknot. - Wiem o tym Roza i Lysander mi powiedzieli, będę - uśmiechnął się do mnie. - Fajnie - odpowiedziałam - Zostajesz? - zapytałam się Rozalii. - Tak do jutra. - Ok do jutra. Muszę jeszcze powiadomić sąsiadów o imprezie, żeby nie dzwonili na policję, że zakłócam ciszę nocną. Doszłam do domu, zostawiłam zakupy w salonie. Poszłam do kuchni, zrobiłam sobie kanapkę i postanowiłam, że jak skończę zacznę powiadamiać sąsiadów. Na pierwszy ogień poszli państwo Niuton, zadzwoniłam dzwonkiem i czekam, otworzyła mi pani Ellie. - Dzień Dobry w sobotę będę urządzała imprezę o dwudziestej pierwszej, a że o dwudziestej drugiej zaczyna się cisza nocna chciałabym przeprosić za ewentualne niedogodności i prosić żeby państwo nie dzwonili na policje. - Dobrze, dziękuję za informacje. - Do widzenia. - Do widzenia. Okej, teraz reszta sąsiadów, za każdym razem ten sam dialog na reszcie ostatni dom. Otworzył mi młody chłopak. - Cześć James w sobotę robię imprezę o dwudziestej pierwszej, o dwudziestej drugiej zaczyna się cisza nocna to przepraszam za hałas i proszę żebyś nie dzwonił na policje. - Cześć Ena luz nie będę dzwonił, jestem DJ to mogę ci pomóc z muzyką. - Mógłbyś? Bo nie wiem czy jedna wieża starczy. - No problem. Przyniosę jeszcze stroboskopy. - To chodź ze mną pokaże ci gdzie mógłbyś się rozstawić. - Czekaj muszę zamknąć dom. - Wiesz gdzie mieszkam. Przyjdziesz do mnie ok? - Spoko. W domu pokazałam mu miejsce w salonie i do końca dnia nosiliśmy sprzęt. Wieczorem padłam na łóżko jak zabita. W kafejce zauważyłam rudy warkocz Irys, nie jestem do końce pewna czy jej, bo dużo dziewczyn chodzi w takiej fryzurze. Zaryzykuje i podejdę do niej, jednak to o na. - Cześć Irys co słychać? - O Enka, cześć u mnie w porządku a u ciebie? - Też. - Już nie mogę się doczekać imprezy. - Uwierz mi, że ja też - gadaliśmy i szłyśmy do szkoły. Na dziedzińcu zauważyłam Kastla i rzuciłam do niego: - Cześć Kazik - uśmiechnęłam się do niego szelmowsko. - Jestem Kastiel a nie jakiś Kazik - już go zdenerwowałam ku mojej wielkiej uciesze. - Wiem ale lubię się z tobą drażnić. - Poszczuję cię moim psem, zobaczysz. - Wiele razy mi to mówiłeś. Do zobaczenia Kaziu - I zaczęłam odchodzić razem z Irys. - Cześć Kazik - rzuciła Irys do niego. - Cześć Lena - wiedział jak bardzo nie lubię tego imienia. Odwróciłam się do niego i idąc tyłem powiedziałam do niego. - Kazik mnie to nie rusza próbuj dalej - po czym razem z Irys poszłyśmy do Sali A na zajęcia. Druga lekcja to rela, nie chce mi się na nią iść związku z czym poszłam na dziedziniec, usiadłam na ławce pod drzewem i zaczęłam rozmyślać. - Tutaj jesteś, zaraz dostaniesz za tego Kazika - oznajmił mi Kastiel i wolnym krokiem zaczął zbliżać się do mnie. - Dziewczyn się nie bije - powiedziałam z nadzieją w głosie. - A kto tu powiedział o biciu - podbiegł do mnie i zaczął mnie łaskotać. - Nie, przestań - powiedziałam zwijając się za śmiechu na ławce i próbowałam się wyrwać, jest udało się, zaczęliśmy się ganiać wokół szkoły cały czas się śmiejąc. Zbrakło mi tchu przez co Kastiel mnie złapał, po chwili leżałam na trawie on siedział mi na biodrach przez co nie mogłam mu uciec i znowu zaczął łaskotać - Przepraszam za Kazika już nie będę, błagam przestań. - Obiecujesz? - zapytał przestając mnie torturować. - Tak, poddaje się. - Głośniej bo nie słyszałem. - To kup sobie aparat słuchowy- zasugerowałam mu i zabrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę. - Dobra słyszałam, ale to tak fajnie brzmi z twoich ust. - Mogę wiedzieć to się tu dzieje? - powiedział Lysander widząc Kastla siedzącego na mnie. - Zaczął mnie łaskotać kiedy powiedziałam na niego Kazik - wyjaśniłam mu. - Kazik nie ładnie tak - uśmiechnął się Lys. - Ty też chcesz? - zapytał się go zchodząc ze mnie. - Nie mam łaskotek - oznajmił mu i pomógł mi wstać. - Dzięki. - To wymyślę coś innego. Wróciłam do domu i poszłam do garażu po jakieś lodówki turystycznie, żeby umieścić w nich lód i piwo. Znalazłam dwie duże, zaniosłam je do salonu i postawiłam pod ścianą. To trzeba coś wymyślić, żeby kupić browary. Wiem i poleciałam do swojego pokoju na górze, nałożyłam czarną sukienkę bez ramiączek, jest obcisła do bioder i potem są dwie falbanki sięgające do połowy ud. Znalazłam szkła kontaktowe, które noszę na specjalne okazje, nie znoszę momentu wkładania ich. Zrobiłam makijaż, usta podkreślę krwistą szminką, oczy natomiast czarną kredką jeszcze lekki puder i skończę. Spojrzałam w lustro i zobaczyłam tam obcą dziewczynę, która powtarzała każdy mój ruch. Do torebki wpakowałam ekologiczną torebkę, portfel, telefon i klucze, które wrzucę jak zamknę dom. Nałożyłam wysokie, czarne szpilki i poszłam do małego osiedlowego sklepiku, który znajdował się ulicę dalej. Żadnej kartki, że sklep ma monitoring weszłam za ladą młody chłopak na moje oko łatwo będzie go omotać nikogo nie ma w sklepie, jeszcze lepiej. Wzięłam dziesięć czteropaków, szampon mięso mielone, sos spaghetti i długi makaron. - Alkoholu nie letnim nie sprzedajemy - kurczę, dobry jest. Rzuciłam mu zalotne spojrzenie zza wydłużonych rzęs, już jest mój. - Możesz zrobić dla mnie wyjątek? - spytałam niskim, uwodzicielskim głosem. Widzę jak się zastanawia - Nikt się nie dowie. - Dobrze. - Dziękuję - szybko poszło, spakowałam piwo na spód torebki a na wierzch położyłam resztę zakupów, zapłaciłam za nie i na pożegnanie pocałowałam chłopaka w policzek i wyszłam. Na ulicy spotkałam Jamesa spojrzał na mnie osłupiały. - Ena to ty? - zapytał nie pewnie - Tak nie poznałeś mnie? - No nie, pomóc ci nieść zakupy? - Tak są strasznie ciężkie - dałam mu torbę. - Faktycznie ciężkie - gadaliśmy przez resztę drogi o imprezie, doszliśmy już do mojego domu. - Dzięki za pomoc - wzięłam od niego torbę i weszłam do środka. - Nie mam za co. - To do jutra. - Do jutra. Zakupy zostawiłam w kuchni i je rozpakowałam, jak skończyłam to poszłam na górę się przebrać i zmyć makijaż. O matko to już dzisiaj, wstałam i zeszłam do salonu przygotować stół, cholera wiedziałam, że czegoś zabraknie albo nie będzie, oczywiście zapomniałam o przekąskach i jakimś piciu. Weszłam do pokoju po jakieś ubranie i bieliznę. Wzięłam czarne rurki, białą luźną tunikę z szarym nadrukiem i szarą cieniowaną koszulę na wierzch. W ręce wpadł mi czerwony komplet bielizny z lekką koronką i poszłam pod prysznic, za pół godziny byłam już przygotowana. Postanowiłam, że pójdę co Cauflandu i tam zrobię zakupy. Do koszyka wpakowałam chyba wszystkie smaki Laysów, każdy kolor Grapp, jakieś dwie cole, trzy opakowania kubeczków plastikowych, pięć opakowań lodu w kostkach i z całym asortymentem pojechałam do kasy. Szłam z trzema obładowanymi torbami na szczęście mam blisko do domu. Lód zostawiłam w zamrażarce, chipsy przesypałam do misek i postawiłam na stole pod ścianą w salonie, obok misek znalazło się picie i plastikowe kubeczki. Obok stołu postawiłam lodówki turystyczne. Wszelkie kosztowne rzeczy z całego dom przeniosłam do sypialni mamy i zamknęłam ją na klucz, który ukryłam u siebie na szafie. Spojrzałam na zegarek dochodziła siedemnasta, zaczął dopadać mnie głód. Poszłam do kuchni i zaczęłam robić sobie spaghetti. W międzyczasie otworzyłam sobie piwko i zaczęłam je powoli pić, makaron już się ugotował i zaczęłam smażyć mięso, szybko poszło teraz tylko podgrzać sos i będę mogła jeść. Usłyszałam dzwonek i z browarem w ręce poszłam otworzyć. Za drzwiami stał nie kto inny jak Kastiel. - O jednak ci sprzedali - rzucił na przywitanie i wszedł do środka. - A co ty myślałeś, że mi nie sprzedadzą? - Szczerze to tak - znaleźliśmy się w kuchni ja wyłączyłam kuchenkę a on otworzył lodówkę, wziął sobie piwo i zaczął je pić. - Ależ oczywiście Kastiel możesz wziąć sobie piwo z lodówki - powiedziałam do niego. - Musisz mi powiedzieć jak je załatwiłaś. - To zaraz się przebiorę i umaluje tak jak wtedy i powtórzę tą scenkę ty będziesz sprzedawcą. - U mnie nie będzie ci tak łatwo. To idź ja poczekam - poszłam na górę i odpicowałam się tak jak wtedy, byłam nawet bez okularów. Przyszłam do kuchni Kastiel na mój widok zaczął się krztusić. - Khy khy o k**** khy khy - nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam się śmiać - nie śmiej się tak i pomóż mi - powiedział Kastiel nadal się krztusząc. Podeszłam do niego i klepnęłam go w plecy, tak że poszło echo - Dzięki, czemu nie chodzisz tak do szkoły? - Bo po trzeciej lekcji musiałabym chodzić bez butów. - To poprosisz jakiegoś chłopaka i będzie cie nosić. - No ta, a zwłaszcza ty. - Nie wykluczone. - Fajnie wiedzieć. Nie wiem czy wszystko mamy odgrywać. - Coś chcesz ukryć przede mną? Wszystko, nie przepuszczę ci. - Okej - stanęłam za wysepką kuchenną i kazałam stanąć mu przede mną - Jesteśmy przy tym, że alkoholu nie sprzedaje dla niepełnoletnich. - Wiedziałem, że ci tak powiedzą. - Cicho bądź i daj mi grać - Posłałam dla mu takie same spojrzenie, nawet na niego ono zadziało. I takim samym głosem powtórzyłam to co powiedziałam do tamtego chłopaka. Chyba go zahipnotyzowałam. Z ust Kastiela wyrwało się: - Dobrze. - Dziękuję - i pocałowałam go w policzek ocknął się i odskoczył ode mnie jak poparzony. - Co ty robisz? - Powtarzam to co było w sklepie sam mi kazałeś nie opuszczać niczego. A tak po za tym to już skończyłam. Teraz idę się przebrać - zostawiłam go zaskoczonego w kuchni, poszłam na górę, zdjęłam sukienkę i nałożyłam ciuchy, które kupiłam razem z Rozalią. Szpilki zamieniłam na czarne trampki i zeszłam do kuchni. Kastiel zaczął jeść makaron. - Głupio tak na sucho weź sos. - Jak nałożysz to zjem - westchnęłam, postawiłam dwa talerze ze spaghetti na wysepce i zaczęliśmy jeść - Smacznego. - Życzy firma udław się - dokończyłam na co odpowiedział uśmiechem. Skończyliśmy i wstawiłam talerze do zmywarki. Spojrzałam na zegarek i krzyknęłam: - O cholera za czterdzieści pięć minut zacznie się impreza. Chodź pomożesz mi z lodem - i ruszyłam do lodówki, wzięłam dwie paczki z zamrażarki, poszłam do salonu i wsypałam zawartość do lodówki turystycznej. Po chwili przyszedł Kast z trzema paczkami i zauważył stoisko Jamesa. - Nawet DJ będzie. - No i? - I to, że nieźle się za to zabrałaś. - To był sarkazm? - Akurat nie - spojrzałam na niego mocno zdziwiona i poszłam po piwo do lodówki. Skończyliśmy już wsadzać je do turystek i zjawił się James. - Hej myślałem, że będę pierwszy. - Niespodzianka - mruknął Kastiel. - To jest Kastiel, Kastiel to jest James on będzie DJ dzisiaj - przedstawiłam ich i rzucili sobie niechętny wzrok. Zabrzmiał dzwonek. - Chyba zjawiają się pierwsi goście - powiedział James. - Możliwe, idę ich wpuścić. - Czekaj pójdę z tobą - i poszłam do drzwi w towarzystwie Kastiela. - Ena - uściskała mnie Irys z czteropakiem piwa. - Irys - też uściskałam ją - Cześć Kazik - na co Kast zareagował ściśniętymi ustami - Jak ty dziwnie wyglądasz bez okularów. - Wiem. Chodź do salonu. - Idę - wróciliśmy do pokoju i znowu odezwał się dzwonek. - Lecę otworzyć. - Hej Ena - powiedział Lysander obok niego był Leo i Roza. - Cześć wszystkim wchodźcie - poszłam razem z nimi do salonu, w którym było już słychać muzykę. Potem przyszli bliźniaki, Nataniel, Kim, Violetta, Peggy, Kentin, Melania i pojawiła się reszta gości, których widziałam pierwszy raz na oczy. James włączył stroboskopy i puścił głośniej muzykę. O pierwszej w nocy razem z Kastielem, Violettą, Lysandrem, Arminem, Kim i Alexym zaczęliśmy grać w butelkę w gabinecie mojej mamy. Każdy z nas był po paru piwkach, więc procenty zaczęły już działać najbardziej na Violettę i Alexego. Pierwszy zakręcił Kastiel i wypadło na mnie. - Pytanie czy zadanie? - Zadanie. - Masz fajną koszulkę, ale wolałbym zobaczyć cię bez niej. Do końca gry masz być bez niej. - Żartujesz? - zapytałam z nadzieją w głosie. - Nie - uśmiechnął się do mnie szelmowsko. - Niech ci będzie - zdjęłam koszulkę i każdy zobaczył mój czerwony stanik, na co męska część graczy zareagowała oklaskami nawet Lysander. Teraz ja kręciłam i wykręciłam na Alexego - Pytanie czy zadanie? - Zadanie. - Czekaj muszę pomyśleć - spojrzałam na Violettę i nagle mnie olśniło - Pocałuj Violettę - Alexy przesunął się do Violetty i ją pocałował. Uwieczniłam ten moment na zdjęciu w telefonie. Zaczął kręcić butelką i wypadło na Lysandra. - Pytanie czy zadanie? - Zadanie. - Pokaż nam swój tatuaż. - Mogłem wziąć pytanie - mruknął, zdjął koszulę i pokazał nam swój tatuaż - Dobra teraz ja kręcę - Wyszło na mnie znowu. - Pytanie czy zadanie? - Zadanie - w końcu to Lysander i to będzie pewnie coś normalnego. - Zatańcz rozbieranego. - Że co?! Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie takie zadania bardziej pasują do Kastla. - Ej! - obruszył się Kastiel. - A co źle powiedziałam? - No nie. - To co tańczysz? - upomniał się o swoje Lys. - Jedynie co o mogę ściągnąć spodenki o bieliźnie zapomnij. - Może być - wstałam i zaczęłam tańczyć. Graliśmy w nią przez następne dwie godziny. I urwał mi się film. Obudziłam się przytulona do kogoś i z bólem głowy. Cholera jasna do kogo ja się przytulam i gdzie się podział mój stanik? Spojrzałam wyżej, to był Kastiel. Ból głowy mi przeszedł jak ręką odjął i zastąpił go wielki szok. Próbowałam wstać, ale byłam w takim niedźwiedzim uścisku, że mogłam jedynie się obrócić do niego plecami, zdjąć nawleczkę z poduszki i zakryć się nią. Kastiel również się obrócił i leżeliśmy na tzw. łyżeczkę. Zaczęłam wzrokiem szukać mojej bielizny wokół łóżka, w między czasie zahaczyłam o zegarek już piętnasta, zaraz co tam się dynda na żyrandolu? To był mój biustonosz, jak on się tam znalazł? Co się stało na tej imprezie? Nic nie pamiętam po butelce. - Takie poranki to ja lubię - mruknął Kast nadal się do mnie przytulając. - Kastiel... czy my? - zapytałam niepewnie. Na co on położył swoją dłonią na wcięciu mojej talii i powoli przyjechał nią aż do połowy ud. Byłam tak zszokowana już po raz drugi tego dnia, że nie powstrzymałam go, jego ręka tą samą drogą wróciła na wcięcie. - Chyba nie, chociaż dla chcącego nic trudnego. - Puść mnie, chce nałożyć stanik. - Niech ci będzie - zostałam zwolniona z jego uścisku i wygramoliłam się z łóżka, kurczę jak tu jest zimno spojrzałam na okno, jest otwarte na oścież już wiem dlaczego. Kastiel chyba zauważył ozdobę na żyrandolu i zaczął się śmiać - Ha ha ha jak on się tam znalazł? - Sama chciałabym wiedzieć - powiedziałam i zaczęłam się siłować z czarnym biustonoszem. - Czerń i czerwień moje ulubione kolory. Skąd wiedziałaś? Chodź pomogę ci go zapiąć - podeszłam do niego i go zapiął - Wolałbym je odpinać zamiast zapinać - zaczął marudzić. - To są moje ulubione kolory - wróciłam po nawleczkę i zamknęłam okno. - A wiesz o tym, że masz tatuaż? - Co?! Gdzie?! - Na plecach. - Cholera jasna - odwróciłam się tyłem do lutra i spojrzałam na moje plecy, faktycznie był całe szczęście to nic głupiego. Znajduje się tuż nad majtkami, jakieś esy floresy, nawet ładny. - Oby to był z henny. - Jak mu się przyjrzę z bliska to ci powiem - usiadłam na łóżku i nakładałam nawleczkę na poduszkę a on w tym czasie gapił się na tatuaż - Z henny. - Całe szczęście, a teraz się przesuń zmarzłam. - No to cię przytulę. - Odczep się - położyłam się twarzą do niego i zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy nadal jest pijany wyszło na to, że nie czyżbym mu się podobała? - Pamiętasz coś po grze w butelkę? - zapytałam go. - Tak, pamiętam prawie wszystko. - No to mów. - Nie. - Mów albo zacznę cię dusić. - Ty mnie a to dobre - powiedział rozbawiony. Szybko znalazłam się na nim i zbliżałam swoje ręce do jego szyi. Chwile potem to on był na mnie. - Jak to się stało? - zapytałam osłupiała. Kast się roześmiał, unieruchomił mi nogi siedząc na nich i trzymał mnie za nadgarstki. - I co nadal z ciebie taki kozak? - miałam ochotę plunąć mu w twarz ale tego nie zrobię bo cała ślina wyląduje na mojej twarzy. - Dobra, nie uduszę cię. Teraz zejdź ze mnie bo chcę zobaczyć ile mam do sprzątania. - Powiedz mi gdzie łazienka muszę się odświeżyć wtedy zejdę. - Drugie drzwi na lewo - puścił moje nadgarstki, zszedł ze mnie i poszedł do łazienki. Wstałam z łóżka, nałożyłam jakieś pierwsze lepsze ciuchy i zeszłam na dół. Na schodach pełno śmieci, w kuchni przyprawy na podłodze. Idę do gabinetu mamy książki porozwalane, papiery nie tknięte, to dobrze jest jakiś plus, teraz czas na najgorsze salon. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy stół leży do góry nogami, porwane poduszki, kanapa w opłakanym stanie, pęknięty szklany stolik, wszędzie pełni śmieci, gdzieniegdzie pobite butelki, pełno puszek, pokruszone chipsy. Usiadłam na środku tego bajzlu i zaczęłam płakać z bezsilności i do tego mogę być w ciąży. W takim stanie zobaczył mnie Kastiel, bez słowa przytulił mnie i pocałował. - Czy ty mnie...? - zapytałam oszołomiona. - Tak i zrobię to ponownie - dokończył za mnie i znowu mnie pocałował. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, ale zaczęłam mu oddawać. Jak skończyliśmy to pocieszał mnie, wypłakałam się na nim i wyładowałam. - Już lepiej? - zapytał się mnie zmartwiony. Pierwszy raz widziałam go takiego. - Tak. Kas... ja zrobię test ciążowy. - Jestem za, a teraz wstańmy i weźmy się za sprzątanie. - Dobrze - sprzątnęliśmy salon, kuchnie i gabinet mamy. W między czasie przyszedł James po sprzęt. - Został jeszcze pokój gościnny, boję się tego co tam zastanę. - Pewnie będzie tam pełno prezerwatyw. - Chciałbyś - mruknęłam do niego. Weszłam do pokoju pierwsza. - Wykrakałeś - I zaczął się śmiać. - Nie pierwszy raz jestem na takiej imprezie. - A doświadczenie w sprzątaniu masz? - i zaczęłam powoli ogarniać pokój. - Właśnie je nabywam - po jakiś trzydziestu minut skończyliśmy. - Jak chcesz to idź do domu, bo został mi tylko jeszcze swój pokój. - Nie ma mowy, nie zostawiam w spokoju. - Jak tam sobie życzysz - weszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Kast pierwsze to ściągnął mój stanik z żyrandolu bo ja nie sięgałam. - Mogę go sobie wziąć? - Żartujesz? A nawet gdyby to po co ci? - Nie a po to żebyś się zapytała. - To weź go sobie, kupię nowy - powiedziałam zrezygnowana. - Dzięki - i schował go do kieszeni. - Koniec, dom sprzątnięty - podeszłam do wieży i włączyłam album My Chemical Romance Three Cheers For Sweet Revege. Kastiel leżał rozwalony na moim łóżku. Zaczęliśmy razem nucić Helene. - Słuchasz chemicznych? - zapytałam zaskoczona. - Tak, myślałem że tylko ja ich słucham. - Niespodzianka ja też. - Siadaj - i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Jak tylko usiadłam przytulił się do mnie i zaczął zasypiać. Spojrzałam na zegarek już dwudziesta trzecia. Długo ogarnialiśmy dom. Nie wiem nawet kiedy zasnęłam. Przy budziku znalazłam kartkę o następującej treści: Tak słodko spałaś że nie chciałem cię budzić. Poszedłem do domu po książki i się przebrać do zobaczenia w szkole. Kastiel. No super, spałam w ubraniu i jeśli teraz nie wygramolę z łóżka to się spóźnię na zajęcia. Zamiast okularów nałożyłam szkła. Znowu wbiłam się w tamtą czarną sukienką. Zrobiłam makijaż i nałożyłam szpilki najwyżej Kastl będzie mnie nosił albo zacznę chodzić boso. Weszłam na dziedziniec i z daleka zobaczyłam Irys. Zaczęłam do niej iść gdy ktoś klepnął mnie w tyłek, odwróciłam się zaskoczona. - Co jest piękna? - zapytał Kastiel - Nie przywitasz się z chłopakiem? - Cześć kotku - boże jak to dziwnie brzmi. Podeszłam do niego i pocałowałam. - I to ja rozumiem - uśmiechnął się Kast. - Nałożyłam te szpilki po trzeciej lekcji będziesz musiał mnie nosić - powiedziałam do niego i się uśmiechnęłam. - Mogę nawet teraz - i już mnie niósł do sali A na polaka. - Nie zaczęła się nawet pierwsza lekcja - powiedziałam kiedy mnie nosił. - O mój boże wyglądacie jak młode małżeństwo - stwierdziła Peggy i zrobiła nam zdjęcie. - Kastiel mógłbyś mnie postawić muszę pogadać z Peg. - Jasne - po tym stałam już na własnych nogach. Kastiel zostawił nas same i poszedł do Lysandra. - Pamiętasz może co się działo na imprezie? - Pewnie. Byłam do samego końca. - Możesz mi opowiedzieć? - Wzięła oddech, żeby mówić ale przerwał jej dzwonek. Nienawidzę go, no nie miał już kiedy. - Powiem po lekcji. - Dobrze - powiedziałam zrezygnowana. Minęła lekcja, w końcu. Podeszłam do Peggy - A teraz mi mów co się tam działo, bo nic nie pamiętam. - Kiedy urwał ci się film? - O trzeciej. - Już ci mówię. Kiedy weszłaś do salonu każdy zaczął krzyczeć, że jesteś królową melanży. Zresztą, uwieczniłam ten moment i jest on na pierwszej stronie gazetki. - Dobra, to potem zobaczę. Teraz mi mów co było dalej. - królowa melanży fajnie brzmi. - Przez resztę imprezy nie rozstawałaś się z Kastielem. Cały czas się obściskiwałaś z nim, myślałam, że to jednorazowe a tu niespodzianka już cię nosi na rękach. - To wszystko tłumaczy - mruknęłam do siebie - On się do mnie przykleił czy ja do niego? - On do ciebie. - Dziękuję. - Nie ma sprawy - wygrzebałam telefon z torebki i pokazałam jej zdjęcie Alexego z Violettą. - Violetta, myślałam, że taka szara myszka a tu patrzcie. - Na imprezach organizowanych przeze mnie wszystko się może stać - powiedziałam rozbawiona. No i wykrakałam po trzeciej lekcji rozbolały mnie nogi od chodzenia. Kast cały czas mnie potem nosił, jak protestowałam to udawał, że mnie nie słyszy. W drodze powrotnej zaszłam do apteki po test i wróciłam do domu. Przebrałam się i poszłam do toalety zrobić test. Wynik jest... Zdjęłam niewygodne szpilki i na bosaka poszłam na górę się przebrać. Z torebki wyciągnęłam test, powędrowałam z nim do łazienki. Wykonałam wszystko według instrukcji, to będą moje najdłuższe piętnaści minut. Umyłam ręce i czekałam, zeszłam do salonu i czekałam z testem w ręku. Zadzwonił telefon spojrzałam na wyświetlacz, nie znam tego numeru, odebrałam. - Cześć, kupiłaś test? - odezwał się nieznajomy głos. - A kto mówi? - Kastiel. - Ach to ty, tak kupiłam i czekam na wynik. - Zaraz będę - i się rozłączył. Skąd on ma mój numer? Za pięć minut będę miała wynik, Jezu jak się denerwuje. Zaczęłam chodzić w kółko. Cztery minuty, gdzie on jest? Trzy minuty, no szybciej. Raptem otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe a w nich stoi zdyszany Kastl. Spojrzałam na test nie jestem w ciąży. Podbiegłam do Kastiela, krzyknęłam, że wynik negatywny i wpadłam mu w ramiona. On mnie złapał, obrócił się wokół własnej osi razem ze mną na koniec pocałował. - Zgłodniałam z tych nerwów - oznajmiłam mu poszłam do kuchni zrobić sobie sałatkę owocową - o tak po za tym to skąd masz mój numer? - zapytałam gdy byliśmy już w kuchni. - Od Lysandra. - Zjesz coś? - Nie. - Więcej dla mnie - zaczęłam kroić owoce i wrzucać je do miski. Kast zaczął się kręcić wokoło mnie i podjadał mi owoce. Poszłam do lodówki po ananasy w puszce i jak się odwróciłam to on już jadł moją sałatkę łyżką - Kazik! To jest dla mnie. - Za tego Kazika już je nie dostaniesz - wziął miskę w ręce i zaczął uciekać jednocześnie jedząc je. Ruszyłam pędem za nim. Jak go dopadłam miska była już pusta. - A żebyś czkawki dostał - powiedziałam do niego gdy zjadł moje owoce. I stało się tak jak powiedziałam. - Dorwę cię za tą - czknął i dokończył - czkawkę. - Nie jesteś zbytnio straszny - oznajmiłam mu w biegu. Dorwał mnie w salonie, położył na podłogę i zaczął się schylać - O nie, tylko nie one. - Tak - nim się spostrzegłam już mnie łaskotał. - Przestań, nie masz już czkawki - mówiłam w przerwach między śmiechem. - A faktycznie - przestał mnie torturować i pomógł mi wstać. - Więcej tego nie rób. - Zobaczymy, to będzie moja broń ostateczna. - A co jak się uodpornię? - To będzie problem. - Więc muszę się ich pozbyć. - Znajdę coś innego. Nie ciesz się tak. - Cicho daj mi pomarzyć - skarciłam go - Nadal jestem głodna. - Dobra, co masz w lodówce? - Nie wiem - poszliśmy do kuchni pogapić się w lodówkę. - Z tego mogę coś zrobić - i wyciągną mięso na schabowe. - Czy ja usłyszałam mogę? - Nom. - To robisz mi teraz obiad. - Zgoda. - Nie pomogę ci. - No dobra. Usiadłam na wysepce kuchennej i przyglądałam się jak Kastiel robił mi obiad. - Może chcesz fartuszek ? - Obejdzie się. Ja w tym czasie przygotowałam stół. Nie wiedziałam, że Kastiel umie gotować. Skończyliśmy w tym samym czasie i zaczęliśmy jeść. - Kurcze w czwartek będzie moja mama. - To źle? - Mam jeszcze dwa dni całkowitej swobody. Potem wszystko wróci do normalności. - Nie wszystko. - Jak to? - zapytałam. - Podpowiem ci - powiedział i mnie pocałował. Dopiero teraz skumałam o chodzi. - Smakujesz schabowym. - Ciekawe dlaczego. - Ja pozmywam, nie opłaca się wstawiać do zmywarki. - Pomogę ci. - Już dzisiaj dużo mi pomogłeś. - Ale chcę. Zaczęłam zmywać a Kastiel wycierał talerze. Tak minął nam cały dzień. Minął jakiś miesiąc od kiedy jestem z Kastielem. Mama i tata traktują go jako swojego zięcia. Zaczęła się już fala upałów i szkoła organizuje dwudniową wycieczkę na plażę, która odbędzie się za trzy dni. Jutro wpłacę kasę i dam pozwolenie. Muszę kupić sobie nowy strój, zapytam Rozalię czy ma czas. Hej masz może czas jutro? wysłałam esa i czekałam na odpowiedź. Niestety nie mam czasu przez najbliższe dwa dni :( A co chciałaś? Umówić się na zakupy naskrobałam jej. Kastiel nie może bo ma próbę zespołu. Trudno jest jeszcze Alexy, ale to już jutro. Zgasiłam lampkę i poszłam spać. Weszłam na dziedziniec, przywitałam się z Kastlem i poszłam szukać Alexego. Znalazłam go na korytarzu. - Hej Alexy. - Cześć Ena co tam? - Nie mam z kim wybrać się na shopping. - A co chcesz kupić? - Strój kąpielowy. - To i ja też będę - wtrącił się Armin kiedy do nas podszedł. - Przecież ty nie lubisz chodzić na zakupy - powiedział Alexy. - Ale na takie to z chęcią pójdę. - Pamiętaj, że Ena chodzi z Kastielem - przypomniał mu Alexy. - Do odważnych świat należy - powiedział z udawaną nonszalancją Armin. - No nie wiem czy będzie zadowolony - mruknęłam do siebie - To kiedy idziemy? - Po szkole? - No to do zobaczenia na dziedzińcu, muszę lecieć poszukać pana Farazowskiego. - Ostatnio widziałem go w sali biologicznej - powiedział mi Armin. - Dzięki - I poszłam do sali. Faraz nadal tam był. - Dzień dobry przyszłam dać pozwolenie i wpłacić za wycieczkę. - Dobrze, za dwa dni jedziemy. - Pamiętam. Do widzenia - musiałam już iść, żeby się nie spóźnić na lekcje. - Do widzenia. Lekcje się skończyły i teraz czekam na Armina i Alexego. Przyszli po pięciu minutach, poszliśmy do ulubionego butiku Alexego. Wcisnął mi do przymierzenia jakieś trzy stroje. Westchnęłam i poszłam do przymierzalni. Pierwszy był z motywem flagi ameryki. Nałożyłam go i wyszłam pokazać się chłopakom. Armin cały czas się na mnie gapił, Alexy go upomniał: - Przestaniesz tak się lampić na biedną Ene? - Ty byś się nie patrzył jakby to był chłopak w samych kąpielówkach? - Masz coś do tego, że mam inną orientacje? Stojący najbliżej chłopak dziwnie na niego spojrzał i pędem od nas uciekł. - Dobra przestańcie się kłócić. Przestraszyliście jakiegoś chłopaka. - To niech się tak nie gapi na ciebie - mruknął Alexy. - Nic na to nie poradzę - powiedział Armin. - Idę przymierzyć następny - wróciłam do przymierzalni i nałożyłam strój w moro. Wyszłam i powiedziałam do chłopaków: - Te będzie idealny dla Kentina. - Czemu? - zapytał Armin - Bo to strój w moro - wytłumaczył mu Alexy. - Faktycznie. - Nie podoba mi się, nakładam trzeci - następny był biały w niebieskie gwiazdki, miał lekko usztywniony stanik w komplecie było pareo w taki sam wzór, biorę go, chyba ostatnio mam fazę na gwiazdki. Pokazałam się bliźniakom. - Musisz go kupić - powiedzieli w tym samym czasie. - I wezmę - po pięciu minutach kupiłam strój i zobaczyła kawiarnię z małą cukiernią - Jesteście głodni? - Nie - powiedział Alexy. - Trochę - oznajmił Armin. - Ja stawiam. - To ja też zjem - uśmiechnął się Alexy. Ja zamówiłam sobie kawę i ptysia, Armin szarlotkę a Alexy kremówkę. Ostanie pięć miejsc na końcu autobusu było zajęte więc Kastiel, Lysander i ja gnieździliśmy się na dwuosobowych miejscach. Lys przy oknie Kast obok a ja u niego na kolanach. Pojechał nawet Armin, plan wycieczki wygląda następująco : jak przyjedziemy to idziemy się zameldować w hotelu, potem mamy wolny czas i możemy robić co tylko będziemy chcieli, ale przed dwudziestą pierwszą mamy być w hotelu. Całe szczęście, że już nie zwiedzamy miasta. - Kastiel chyba się zdrzemnę. - Będę cię trzymał, żebyś nie spadła. - Mój ty bohaterze - mruknełam. - Śpij dobrze - zażyczył mi Lysander. - Dziękuje - I po jakiś piętnastu minutach zasnełam. Obudził mnie głos Kastla. - Wstawaj, już dojeżdżamy. - Ile spałam? - zapytałam jeszcze nie rozbudzona. - Dwie godziny - odpowiedział za Kastiela Lysander. - Mam nadzieje, że się nie śliniłam. - Nie, ale głowa latała ci jak chciała - oznajmił mi Kastiel. - A trzymałeś ją? - Jak go upomniałem - powiedział Lys. Wyszliśmy z autubusu, poszliśmy po nasze torby z bagażnika, kiedy się zameldowaliśmy dyrektorka zaczeła omawiać z nami zasady. - Chłopcy mają oddzielną część hotelu, o dwudziestej drugiej zaczyna się cisza nocna i każdy ma być w pokoju. Proszę się dobrać w trójki - powiedziała dyrektorka. Pokój mam razem z Rozalią i Irys pod numerem czterdzieści pięć. Znaleźliśmy odpowiedni numer i weszłyśmy. W środku były trzy łózka, przy oknie i ścianie a trzecie pośrodku. - Moje od okna - i odrazu się na nie rzuciłam nim ktokolwiek się zorientował. - Biore te w środku - oznajmiła nam Irys i zostawiła na nim swoje rzeczy. - To mi zostało te pod ścianą - powiedziała Roza. Poszłam dalej i znalazłam się w kuchni. - Mamy jakieś żarcie? - zapytałam dziewczyny. - Nie, a co? - powiedziała i zapytała Irys. - Bo mamy kuchnie. - Co to będziemy musiały same sobie gotować - powiedziała z oburzeniem Rozalia. W kieszeni zabrzęczał mi telefon. Dostałam esa da Kastla. Hej lecimy na plaże? Jasne za pięć minut w recepcjii. - Najwyraźniej - znalazłam łazienkę, nałożyłam strój a na wierzch moje ciuchy - Dobra ja lecę na plaże spotkać się z Kastielem. - To leć my idziemy obczaić jakieś sklepy prawda Irys - zapytała się Irys Roza. - Jasne nie ma sprawy - I już mnie nie było, znalazłam się na plaży. - Cześć skarbie - powiedział Kast i mnie pocałował. - Gdzie się rozstawiamy? - A gdzie chcesz? - Blisko wody. - No to chodź - objął mnie w pasie i poszliśmy w stronę wody. Znalazłam fajnie miejsce i wkazałam na nie. - Tam jest wolne - rozłożyłiśmy się i niedaleko była Amber, no super, już wiem czemu było wolne. Lampiła się jakiegoś chłopaka na desce. Mam nadzieje, że nie spotkam Dake. Kastiel chyba by wybuchł gdyby go zobaczył - Idziemy popływać? - Jasne, chętnie zobaczę cię w stroju kąpielowym. - Widziałeś mnie w samej bieliźnie nie pamiętasz? - Pamiętam, tatuaż się zmył? - Dawno - powiedziałam i byłam już w stroju. - Zmieniłem zdanie, chcę cię zobaczyć bez stroju - podszedł i pocałował mnie w szyje. - Na pewno nie tutaj - pływaliśmy jakieś pół godziny i położyliśmy się na koc. Usiadłam i zaczełam suszyć włosy po piętnastu minutach były już suche. - Połóż się to posmaruje cię, bo się spalisz - wyciągnął krem z torby i na nogach poczułam jego dłonie, które się przesuwały coraz wyżej. Po jakimś czasie byłam już wysmarowana. Leżałam a nade mną był Kast i zaczął mnie namiętnie całować skończyliśmy po dziesięciu minutach - Masz coś do picia? - Nie daleko jest ocean - uśmiechnełam się do niego nadal leżąc. - Nie oto mi chodziło - Nie mam. - Zaraz wracam. - Okej poczekam - zamknełam oczyi zaczełam się opalać, nie wiem kiedy ale poczułam czyjeś usta na moich - Kastiel? - Pudło - odezwał się czyjść głos. Momentalnie otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Kentina, który się nachyla nade mną umiechnięty. - Co ty robisz? - fuknełam na niego. Stało się coś dziwnego, Ken oberwał w głowę butelką wody tak, że aż się przewrócił. Momentalnie zjawiła się jakaś dziewczyna. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała nieznajoma. - Jesze nie wiem - mruknął ogłuszony chłopak. Z taką siłą mógł rzucić tylko Kastiel. Nigdzie go nie było, ani jego rzeczy. - Ty! - syknełam do Kentina - Jesteś z siebie zadowolony? Zniszczyłeś mi związek! - Jestem i to bardzo - miałam ochotę go uderzyć, ale szkoda mi było ręki i musiałam jak najszybciej znaleźć Kastla. Pospiesznie spakowałam swoje rzeczy i pobiegłam szukać wkurzonego Kastiela. Spotkałam go na ścieżce do hotelu. - Kastiel czekaj! - Co chcesz? - zapytał tak chłodnym głosem, że przeszły mi ciarki po plecach. - Wytłumaczyć ci jak to było naprawdę. - Słucham - stanął i spojrzał na mnie obojętnym wzrokiem. - To on mnie pocałował myślałam, że to ty - byłam już blisko płaczu. - Niby czemu mam ci wierzyć? - Bo... bo... - zaczełam się jąkać nie wiedząc jak mu to powiedzieć. - Bo co? - Bo cię kocham - złagodniał i mnie pocałował. - Też cię kocham - powiedział. - Więc mi wierzysz? - zapytałam z wielką nadzieją, że usłyszę tak. - Tak - rozpłakałam się ze szczęścia - Ej nie płacz. - To łzy radości - sprostowałam. Uśmiechnął się i mnie przytulił. - Wracamy na plaże? - O cholera z pośpiechu zostawiłam koc. - No to wracamy. Poszliśmy objęci w stronę plaży. Dziesięć minut później byliśmy z powrotem na tym samym miejscu całe szczęście, nikt nie zabrał koca. I na moje nieszczęście nadal była tam Amber. - Ena! - odwróciłam się zaskoczona, znalazłam się w niedźwiedzim uścisku i jeszcze ta osoba mnie cmokneła w policzek. Cholera jasna kto to? Próbowałam się wydostać, pomógł mi Kastiel. No i wybuchł. - Co ty tutaj robisz? Cały czas działasz mi na nerwy. Jeszcze raz to zrobisz, przysięgam, że nikt ci nie pomoże zrekunstruować twarz - zaczął grozić Kast dla Dake dziesięć centymentrów od jego twarzy. - Znowu ty. Zobaczymy kto będzie miał większy problem - odezwał się Dake i uderzył Kastiela prawym sierpowym w twarz. Zaczeła się szamotanina. - Przestańcie natychmiast! Nie jestem rzeczą, że się o mnie bijecie! - zaczełąm krzyczeć, jednak satysfakcja jest. Kastiel ma rozciętą wargę i nic po za nią. Dake bedzie miał limo jak nic, z nosa leciała mu krew. Podbiegła do niego Amber, ja poszłam do Kastiela. - O mój Boże nic ci nie jest? - zapytała Amber z udawaną troską w głosie. - Mam złamany nos to mi jest. - Chodź ze mną pojedziemy do lekarza. A tak przy okazji jestem Amber. - Dobra, Dakota ale mówią na mnie Dake - i zaczeli się oddalać, na odchodne rzucił mu krótkie - Nienawdzię cie. - Z wzajemnością - mrukną Kastiel. - Dziękuje, że odkleiłeś go ode mnie. - Nie ma sprawy. - Mam już dosyć plaży na dzisiaj. - Ja też. - Idziemy na lody. - No to chodź. - Masz rozciętą wargę. - Wiem. - Czekaj - zatrzymaliśmy się i pocałowałam go w nią. - Przestała krwawić - powiedział zdziwiony. - Mam magiczne usta - uśmiechnełam się do niego. W lodziarni spotkaliśmy klony i Kentina. Od razu spadło mi samopoczucie na jego widok. Spojrzałam na Kastla miał zaciśnięte pięści. Cholera, żeby znowu nie wybuchnął. - Czy ty masz jakieś inny gust oprócz moro? - zaczął komentować Alexy kiedy zobaczył jego kąpielówki. Armin przysłuchiwał im się z uśmiechem. - Co ty do mnie masz? Możesz mi wytłumaczyć? - zapytał go Kentin. - Alexy jest gejem i najwyraźniej wpadłeś mu w oko - postanowiłam odpowiedzieć za bliźniaka. - Zgadłaś - uśmiechnął się Alexy i pocałował Kentina w usta. Armin, Kastiel, ja i reszta klientów włącznie ze sprzedawcą miała karpiki na twarzy. Nie wytrzymałam i zaczełam się śmiać z miny Kena po chwili dołączył do mnie Kastiel. - Od razu poprawił mi się humor a tobie Kast? - zapytałam go. - Tak samo - i poszliśmy do sprzedawcy złożyć zamówienie. Po lodach poszliśmy do jego pokoju. Kast dzielił pokój z Lysandrem i Arminem. Też mieli kuchnię myślałam, że ona jest tylko u nas. Zbliżała się dwudziesta druga, muszę iść do swojego pokoju z dziewczynami. - Muszę lecieć bo nauczyciele zacznął się pruć. Dobranoc wszystkim. - Pa skarbie - powiedział Kast i mnie pocałował. - Dobranoc Ena - rzucił zamyślony Lysander. - Cześć - pożegnał się Armin nie podnosząc wzroku z konsoli. Pobiegłam ile miałam sił w nogach do dziewczyn. Irys gadała z Rozą na łózku, obie były w piżamach tylko ja nie. - Cześć dziewczyny. - Cześć Enka - przywitała się ze mną rudowłosa. - Hej opowiadaj jak ci minął dzień - powiedziała Rozalia. - Zaraz tylko przebiorę - wziełam piżamę i poszłam do łazienki. Kiedy wyszłam usiadłam na łóżku Irys. - To był mój najgorszy i najlepszy dzień w życiu - zaczełam się żalić. - Czemu? - zapytała mnie białowłosa. - Żebyście zrozumiały zacznę od początku. Poszłam z Kastielem na plaże popływać, jak skończyliśmy to położyliśmy się na kocu, on mnie wysmarował kremem i zaczeliśmy się całować, wszysko pięknie, ładnie, cud, miód i orzeszki. I tu właśnie zaczeły się schody. Kast poszedł po wodę a ja zostałam i zaczełam się opalać, miałam zamknięte oczy, poczułam czyjeś usta na swoich, myślałam, że to były Kastla. Otworzyłam oczy a to był Kentin. Dostał butelką wody w głowę tak, że go odrzuciło - patrząc z perspektywy czasu to było komiczne - Zaczełam się oglądać za Kastlem ale nie było go ani jego rzeczy. Szybko spakowałam się, na koniec zapytałam Kentina, czy jest zadowolony, że zniszczył mi związek. I wiecie co odpowiedział? - Nie, bo mnie nie było tam, gadaj - powiedział Irys. - Że jest - odpowiedziałam i kontynuowałam swoją historię - Kastiela znalazłam na ścieżce do hotelu. Wyjaśniłam mu całą sytuacje i się pogodziliśmy, wróciliśmy na plażę i spotkaliśmy Dake. - Co? Dake tam był? - zapytała zdziwiona rudowłosa. - Kto to Dake? - Nie znasz, poznałyśmy go rok temu na plaży - wyjaśniłam dla Rozalii - Kastiel wybuchnął, w sumie nie dziwie się mu. Dake mnie przytulił i pocałował w policzek, między chłopakami zrobiła się bójka. Kast miał rozwaloną wargę a blondyn nos i na pewno będzie miał limo. - Kto zaczął? - zapytała Roza. - Niespodzianka bo Dakota. - Dakota? - Tak się nazywa ale każdy mówi na niego Dake. - Dakota - zaczeła się śmiać Irys i Rozalia po chwili się przyłączyłam. - Jeszcze nie skończyłam opowiadać - powiedziałam gdy skończyłam się śmiać - Potem poszłam z Kastem na jakieś lody. W lodziarni spotkaliśmy klony i Kentina. - Klony? - zapytała Irys. - Armin i Alexy - wyjaśniłam - Alexy zaczął komentować styl Kena. I na koniec go pocałował. Ich miny było bezcenne, wielkie oczy i opadnięte szczęki. Rękę podniosłam szczękę Rozy a kiedy ją zabrałam szczęka z powrotem opadła. Nie wytrzymałam i zaczełam się śmiać. Pierwsza się pozbierała rudowłosa - A jak wam minął dzień? - Cały czas chodziłyśmy po sklepach - powiedziała Rozalia kiedy się otrząsneła. - Znaleźliście coś? - Nie - odpowiedziała mi Irys. - Jutro się przejdę z Kastielem. - Na pewno będzie zadowolony - mrukneła Roza. - Poźno się zrobiło dobranoc - i poszłam do swojego łóżka. - Dobranoc - odpowiedziały mi w tym samym czasie. Obudziałam się, ręką zaczełam szukać okularów i telefonu na etażerce. Są okulary, nałożyłam je i spojrzałam na telefon, która jest godzina, wpół do ósmej, Hej wstałeś już? napisałam do Kastla. Dziewczyny już nie spały. Wstałam i poszłam wziąźć prysznic, przebrałam się. Włożyłam czarne rybaczki i białą bluzkę z motywem zegara, poczesałam włosy i wyszłam. - Cześć jak się spało? - zapytałam Irys bo Rozalia była w kuchni. - A dobrze szkoda, że dzisiaj jedziemy. - Nie mamy nic w lodówce, a ja jestem głodna a wy? - zapytała Roza. - Musimy coś wykombinować - powiedziałam i dostałam esa od Kastiela Nom za jakieś pięć minut bedę robił śniadanie. - Kastiel będzie robił śniadanie. Wpadamy do chłopaków? - Ja tak a ty Irys? - Też zgłodniałam - odpowiedziała białowłosej Irys. - Czekajcie napiszę do Kasa, żeby zrobił więcej - Zrób większą porcje. - Dobra lecimy. Trzy minuty później byłyśmy przed ich pokojem. Drzwi były otwarte. - Hej wszystkim - rzuciłam od progu. Kastiel był ubrany i kręcił się po małej kuchni. - Cześć kochanie - i mnie pocałował. - Lysander i Armin śpią? - zapytała Irys. - Lysander się myje a Armin chyba tak - odpowiedział jej. - Co na śniadanie? - teraz Roza zaczeła się pytać. - Jajecznica. - Szału nie ma - mrukneła. - Możesz nie jeść. Z pokoju wyszedł zaspany Armin w samych bokserkach w małe konsole. - To było do przewidzenia - powiedziałam. Zarumienił się wrócił do pokoju. Zaczeliśmy z niego śmiać. - To nie jest śmieszne! - rzucił z pokuju, po chwili wrócił przebrany. - Ależ jest - oznajmiła rudowłosa. - Co mnie omineło? - zapytał Lys z wilgotnymi włosami - Chyba się trochę nas pomnożyło. - Bokserki Armina - odpowiedział Kas. - Wpadłyśmy na śniadanie - powiedziałam. - Fajnie. A co jest? - Jajecznica. - Jakoś jej nie widzę. - Kastiel ruszaj się - pogoniłam Kastla. - Już idę - mruknął. - Ja przygotuję stół - oznajmiła nam rudowłosa. - Pomogę ci - powiedziała Roza - Gdzie macie talerze? - W kuchni - odpowiedział im Armin. - Jest problem. - Jaki? - zapytałam - Jest tylko pięć talerzy. - To Ena zje ze mną - rzucił Kastiel przy patelni. - Tylko, żeby nie było tak jak z tą pizzą - mruknełam do niego. - Spokojne nie odgryzę palców. - Bardziej boję się o swoje oczy. - Masz okulary. - A wiadomo co zrobisz. Dzisiaj idziemy do centrum handlowego. - Nie, ja nie chce. - Potem możemy iść na kręgle. - Mów dalej, zaciekawiłaś mnie. - A dalej to będę robić co tylko będziesz chciał. - Namówiłaś mnie. - Pójdziemy naszą szóstką? - Na zakupy? - Nie, na kręgle. - Dobra. Skończyłem. - To chodź z patelnią do stołu. - Idę - każdy już dostał swoją porcję. - Smacznego - powiedział Lysander. - Dziękuje i wzajemnie - powiedzieliśmy chórem i zaczeliśmy się śmiać. - Macie ochotę iść z nami na kręgle? - zapytałam. - O której? - zaciekawiła się Roza. - A która jest? - Piętnaście po dziewiątej. - O jedenastej? - Mi pasuje - powiedział Armin. - Jestem za - oznajmił Lysander. - Zgoda - zgodziła się Irys. - No to idziemy szóstką - podsumowała białowłosa. Skończyliśmy jeść. - Ja pozmywam - zgłosiłam się na ochotnika. - Ja robiłem jeść. Nie pomogę ci. Skończyłam zmywać i po dziesiątej dwadzieścia byliśmy w centrum. Dziewczyny zostały z chłopakami. Kastiel całą drogę marudził. - Mała ta galeria. - I chwała dla niej. - Ty chcesz, żebym straciła humor. - Wcale nie. - To nie marudź tak. - To jest silniejsze ode mnie. - Nie możesz się ugryźć się w język? - Nie, bo będzie bolało. - I o to chodzi - mruknełam. - Sam szajs w tych sklepach - powiedziałam po trzydziestu minutach łażenia. - Teraz to ty marudzisz - uśmiechnął się zadowolony. - Wiem, no ale sam przyznasz, że te ciuchy to dziadostwo. - No ta. - Dochodzi jedenasta chodź poczekamy na nich. - Nie musimy już tu idą - wskazał na nich. Pomachałam im z daleka. - To co idziemy? - zapytała podesctytowana* Irys. - Idziemy - odpowiedziałam jej. Znaleźliśmy się na trzecim piętrze, zamówiliśmy tor na godzinę. Pierwsza była Roza, drugi Lysander, trzecia Irys, czwarty Armin, potem ja a na końcu Kastiel. Na początku opornie nam szło, po jakiś piętnastu minutach mieliśmy głupawkę z powodu Armina uderzył się kulą w głowę, a kiedy rozpędził się rzucać kula została za nim a on biegł dalej. Wykładaliśmy się ze śmiechu na podłodze. Nawet Lys się rozluźnił. Na końcu wciełam się Kastielowi i rzuciłam za niego, jego mina była bezcenna. Wygrała Roza, na drugim miejscu byłam ja z Kastielem trzecia miejsce zajeła Irys. W drodze do hotelu dostałam esa od mamy Jak wrócisz to pokaże ci niespodziankę. Cholera jak mnie zżera ciekawość.